Ette tiedä mihin minusta vielä on
by Piratesse
Summary: Sephiroth on vasta lapsi ja liittymässä SOLDIERiin. Kukaan ei ole syntyjään paha


"Eikö tuo ole se koe-eläin?" Joku sanoi ja nyökäytti päätään huoneeseen saapuneen hopeahiuksisen pojan suuntaan. Tämä oli vielä kasvuvaiheessa, hän tuskin ylsi vanhempia poikia nenän tasalle ja oli vielä varsin hintelä. Muut pojat olivat jonkin verran vanhempia. Suurin osa neljätoistavuotiaita, osa muutaman vuoden varttuneempia ja kaikki odottivat SOLDIER-testejä jännittyneinä ja innoissaan. Tilanne oli myös omiaan herättämään kilpailua poikien keskellä. Vain vahvimmat, nokkelimmat ja kestävimmät pääsisivät jatkoon ja saivat toteuttaa haaveensa ensin Shin-Ran armeijaan rekrytoituina ja vähän myöhemmin eritasoisina eliittisotilaina – kukin riippuen omista kyvyistään. Suurin osa hakijoista oli maaseudulta planeetan joka kolkalta, jokunen oli jopa syntyperäinen midgarilainen. Kalpeaihoinen ja hopeahiuksinen poika oli muita kokelaita useamman vuoden nuorempi ja poikkesi muutenkin muista ulkonäöltään.

"Labrarotta!" joku ilkkui Sephirothin takana ja poika sävähti. Hän vihasi tätä. Laboratorioissa oli turvallisempaa, vaikka hän inhosi niitäkin. Nämä muut pojat... He olivat ilkeitä, piikittelivät ja pysyttelivät omissa porukoissaan. Joukossa hän oli vielä enemmän yksin kuin laboratoriossa. Tätä oli jatkunut jo useamman päivän ja pahinta oli, ettei Sephiroth voinut mennä takaisin.

Vanhemmat pojat eivät ymmärtäneet, minkä takia SOLDIERin ikärajaa selvästi nuorempi hopeahapsi oli mukana. Virallinen liittymisikä oli neljätoista ja Sephiroth ei varmasti ollut sen ikäinen. Ja toki se epäilytti. Vaaleassa pojassa oli siis jotain erikoista, mikä antoi hänelle erityisluvan osallistua alaikäisenä ja se teki tästä kaikille muille uhan. Tuo kummajainen veisi siis jonkun muun paikan, jos pääsisi testeistä läpi. Sen ja poikkeavan ulkonäkönsä takia Sephiroth joutuikin välittömästi muiden hampaisiin. Erikoiset silmät, otsalla puolipitkiä, valkoisia hiuksia hullunkurisesti pystyyn nostattavat pyörteet ja ulkonevat korvat saivat osansa vanhempien poikien pilkan kohteina. Nuori poika sai osakseen muka vahingossa tapahtuneita tönimisiä ja oli jäädä ensimmäisen viikon aikana muiden jalkoihin. Muut haukkuivat, nimittelivät ja Sephiroth tunsi olonsa vieläkin erilaisemmaksi ja yksinäisemmäksi. Hän ei osannut reagoida tämänkaltaiseen sosiaaliseen paineeseen ja se sai hänet rauhattomaksi.

Sephiroth tiesi omassa huoneessaan, ison peiliseinän takana olevan ihmisiä, niitä samoja tutkijoita, jotka kävivät säännöllisesti mittaamassa hänen veriarvonsa, pistämässä neuloja hänen ihoonsa ja liimaamassa erilaisia antureita johonkin kohtaan kehoa. Eikä kukaan heistä puhunut hänelle juuri mitään. Tekivät vain tehtävänsä ja katosivat taas lukitun oven toiselle puolelle. Lähinnä hänen opettajansa ja professori Hojo olivat ne, jotka vaivautuivat puhumaan hänen kanssaan. Professori Gast oli ollut hänelle ystävällinen, mutta miestä ei ollut näkynyt enää pitkiin aikoihin, eikä Hojo suostunut kertomaan, mihin tämä oli mennyt. Ajankulun määrittäminen oli myös pojalle vaikeaa, mutta professori Gast ei ollut käynyt hänen huoneessaan enää hmm, vuosiin?

Sephiroth tiesi, että häntä seurattiin jatkuvasti ja hän pakeni sitä lukemalla. Saatavilla oli lähinnä sodankäyntiin, aseteknologiaa, sotataktiikoita sekä -strategioita käsitteleviä kirjoja, mutta hän ei tiennyt fiktiivisten tarinoiden olemassaolostakaan. Tämä oli hänen taivaansa, pakotie todellisuudesta. Lukiessa sai käyttää omaa mielikuvitustaa sellaisesta maailmasta, joka olisi tämän huoneen ulkopuolella.

Sephirothin mainitessa Hojolle haluttomuudestaan osallistua sotilaskoulutukseen ja kiusaamisestaan, tiedemies menetti lähes malttinsa.

"Sinä et peräänny!" Hojo äyskähti Sephirothin sanottua siitä, ettei haluaisi enää mennä armeijan kokeisiin seuraavana päivänä ja olisi mieluummin jäänyt lukemaan huoneeseensa. "Menet sinne huomenna ja läpäiset ne kaikki testit! Kiitettävin arvosanoin. Sinun ei tarvitse tuntea tai välittää mistään muusta kuin siitä, mitä sinut laitetaan tekemään! Sinusta tulee SOLDIER. Piste!" Poika painoi päänsä, eikä uskaltanut väittää vastaan. Ja niin hän meni seuraavanakin päivänä ja yritti olla välittämättä. Vielä jokin päivä hän olisi pidempi, vahvempi ja kovempi kuin muut pojat. Ja sitten kukaan ei enää nauraisi, pilkkaisi tai nauraisi hänelle.

Pian sen jälkeen Sephiroth hahmotti sotilaskoulutuksen antavan hänelle avaimet omaan elämään ja tien pois laboratoriosta. Jokainen hetki armeijan kanssa oli poissa valkotakkisten testeistä ja hänellä oli valtaa omaan itseensä – vaikka muut yrittivätkin tehdä hänen elämänsä vaikeaksi. Hän keskittyi olemaan paras, nousemaan kokeissa muita ylemmäs ja se tyydytti häntä suunnattomasti. Sephirothilla oli unelma. Vielä jonain päivänä hän kävelisi Shin-Ran ovista ulos, pitkin Midgarin katuja, eivätkä Hojo tai muut tiedemiehet voisi estää häntä enää. Etsisi oman tiensä tuossa jännittävässä pimeydessä.

Kiusaamista, tönimistä ja irvimistä jatkui kuukausia, ja muita poikia tuntui lähinnä ärsyttävän ja provosoivan se, ettei Sephiroth juurikaan reagoinnut. Hän ei puhunut muille, ei yrittänyt mitenkään taipua muiden edessä tai yrittää päästä joukkoon edes matelemalla. Ei oikeastaan olisi edes osannut sellaista sosiaalista käyttäytymismallia. Hän vain oli paikalla, suoritui kaikista kokeista huippuarvosanoin ja palasi sitten sen jälkeen takaisin ikkunoiden luokse istumaan, kunnes hänet haettiin takaisin laboratorioon. Hän sulki muut pojat mielestään, pois omasta maailmastaan, ja keskittyi katselemaan maisemia. Ne olivat ensimmäisiä kertoja, kun Sephiroth näki laboratorion ulkopuolista maailmaa ja hän nautti itsekseen niistä hetkistä, kun näki makohehkuisen taivaan ja Midgarin pimeydessä sykkivät ja hehkuvat katuvalot ja rakennusten hämärät ääriviivat. Se näytti miltei satumaailmalta hänen silmiinsä. Satoja kertoja ihmeellisemmältä kuin hän oli osannut itse kuvitella. Maailma ei ollutkaan pelkkää taistelutannerta tai sotilasoperaatioita.

Paperitollo osui Sephirothia silmäkulmaan ja poika nosti käden hieraisemaan kohtaa, johon yllättävän terävä kulma oli osunut. Hämmästynyt katse nousi lähellä virnistelevän, vanhemman ja ikävän äänekkään pojan suuntaan. Tämä oli se tyyppi, joka yleensä oli eniten hänen kimpussaan.

"Hei hörökorva, kuuletko sinä edes?" Poika sanoi ivallisesti. "Sanoin juuri, että näytät aivan homolta." Hän seisoi rehvakkaasti toinen käsi lanteilla ja tämän takana seurasi muu porukka, saisiko joukon äänekkäin hopeahiuksisesta pojasta tällä kertaa mitään irti.

"Homolta?" Sephiroth kysyi. Sana oli hänelle vieras, eikä hän tiennyt sen merkitystä. Hän oli antanut hiustensa kasvaa pidemmiksi ja ne ulottuivat nyt lähes hartioille. Pyörre otsalla nostatti pidemmätkin hiukset korkealle ylöspäin, ennen kuin ne laskeutuivat kasvojen sivuun ja peittivät osaksi korvat muiden pilkalta. Se oli ollut ainut, mitä hopeahiuksinen poika oli voinut asialle tehdä ja se oli vähitellen rauhoittanut ainakin korvista huomattelun. Sephiroth oli jämäkästi kieltäytynyt parturista havaitessaan asiantilan ja Hojo oli lähinnä ollut tyytyväinen, kun pojasta oli löytynyt lujuutta ja asian oli annettu sitten olla.

"Niin, näytät ihan likalta", tumma poika jatkoi, tönäisi Sephirothia olkapäähän ja tämä horjahti hieman. Hopeiset kulmat kurtistuivat hieman. Likalta? Olisiko sen pitänyt sanoa hänelle jotain? Yleensä hänen annettiin olla suurimmaksi osaksi rauhassa, mutta nyt vanhempi poika selvästi haastoi riitaa. Aiemmin päivällä oli jaettu testitulokset ja osan joukon unelma eliittijoukkihin pääsemisestä näytti romuttuvan ja toiset taas saisivat jatkaa. Sephiroth oli ennakoidusti ollut parhailla tuloksillaan ensimmäinen valinta ja se varmasti sapetti niitä, jotka eivät olleet suoriutuneet puoliksikaan niin hyvin. Joulun jälkeen valituilla olisi edessään lopullinen muutto Shin-Ran kasarmeille.

"Anna minun olla rauhassa", Sephiroth sanoi ja hänen äänensä kiekaisi äänenmurroksen kourissa. Kiusaaja nauroi pilkallisesti.

"Ja kuulostatkin ihan homolta. Me ei haluta mitään likkoja SOLDIERiin. Ryömi takaisin siihen labraan ja jää sinne. Sinua ei haluta tänne."

"En voi", Sephiroth huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin ikkunaan. Häntä alkoi ärsyttää pojan törkkiminen. Tämä oli hänen hetkensä, ja hän olisi halunnut juhlia ajatusta rauhassa. Katsella hypnotisoivaa elävää pimeyttä ikkunan takana ja riemuita hiljaisesti oman päänsä sisällä. Kaupunki eli nyt yhtenä eriväristen lamppujen merenä, kun jouluvalot oli laitettu esiin. Se oli käsittämättömän kaunista. SOLDIERiin hyväksyminen tarkoitti myös muuttoa Shin-Ran kasarmeille. Ei enää laboratoriota. Ei enää valkotakkisia miehiä. Ei enää koko seinän kattavia peilejä. Ei enää Hojoa. Elämän paras päivä ja tuo... tuo typerys meni pilaamaan sen häneltä.

"Hei labrarotta, etkö kuullut, mitä Shaun sanoi?" Toinen poika sylkäisi väliin. "Me ei haluta sua mukaan." Shauniksi kutsuttu poika tönäisi Sephirothia uudestaan. Se melkein tuntui.

"Just niin, homo. Mene äitisi helmoihin itkemään!" Sephiroth käänsi päätään terävästi ja vihreät silmät välähtivät kiukkuisena. Hän nappasi Shaunin ranteesta kiinni ja nousi seisomaan. Hän oli nyt melkein yhtä pitkä kuin häntä vanhempi poika, mutta oli vielä hintelämpi. Vihainen katse kohtasi ylimielisen ja pilkkaavan ilmeen. "Mitä ajattelit tehdä, hörökorva?"

"Minun nimeni on Sephiroth ja sinä et puhu minun äidistäni!" Hopeahiuksinen poika älähti ja väänsi Shaunin ranteesta. Jotain petti hänen sormiensa alla ja rusahdus peittyi vanhemman pojan päästäessä korvia särkevän huudon. Se nousi ensin korkeaksi ääneksi, melkein kirkunaksi ja tasaantui sitten kovaääniseksi ulinaksi. Sephiroth ei ollut koskaan kuullut sellaista ääntä ja hän katsoi yllättyneesti Shaunin kättä, joka oli murtunut useammasta kohtaa ja muistutti nyt enemmänkin muovailuvahaa kuin kättä. Hän oli tainnut rusentaa kaikki ranteen ja sormien luut.

_Hups_

Muiden poikien ilmeet olivat järkyttyneitä ja kauhistuneita.

"Gaia, se on ihan friikki!" Joku parahti kauhistuneena ja osoitti hopeahiuksista poikaa. Jostain kuului juoksuaskelia, Shaun huusi ääneen, mutta muualla oli täysin hiljaista. Kaikki vain tuijottivat mykkinä. Sephiroth irroitti otteensa vanhemman pojan kädestä, katsoi omaa, sirorakenteista kättään ja tajusi, ettei osannut kunnolla kontrolloida omia voimiaan. Sitä pitäisi selvästi harjoitella. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus rikkoa mitään, hän olisi vain halunnut saada Shaunin pois kimpustaan ja lopettamaan. Sephiroth vilkaisi vielä kiusaajansa kauhistuneita ja kivusta vääristyneitä kasvoja ja pyyhkäisi kättään tyynesti entistä järkyttyneemmän Shaunin paitaan.

"Antakaa minun vain olla rauhassa", hän sanoi, istui takaisin ikkunan vierelle ja loi katseen ulos, jouluvalojen kirjomaan keskustaan. Eikä kukaan häirinnyt tai kiusannut häntä enää sen jälkeen. Nyt häntä pelättiin ja väistettiin, ja tilanteen taustan huomioiden Sephiroth nautti siitä vuosia.

FIN


End file.
